<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plot Thickens by iceprinceloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541614">The Plot Thickens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki'>iceprinceloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Decent Moments [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armand is in love, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, Lestat is a booger, M/M, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand and Louis go on a romantic date and remember their last time inhabiting New York. Daniel receives a dodgy phone call that adds to his mounting worry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Decent Moments [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just after Solo Research Helps No-one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly a hundred years since they went ice skating together, Armand had booked out an ice rink in the city and taken Louis there while Daniel caught up on his soap operas. It was chilly in the building, the staff were absent, or at least out of sight. Armand had wanted privacy with his lover and they gleefully took advantage of the huge empty space. Louis seemed very nervous around them for the past two days, and so Daniel had suggested they go on a date together so that Armand could talk to their reticent lover. An idea the redhead was more than happy to go with. Louis had awkwardly accepted his invitation and they had set out shortly thereafter.</p>
<p>‘Armand this is wicked of you, we haven’t done this since…I don’t remember when…’ Louis breathed against Armand’s nose as the older male pulled him in for a quick cuddle.</p>
<p>Armand took his hand and led him to change into skates. ‘Not since the early 1900’s…..before the first war. It was Christmas eve….’</p>
<p>Louis smiled at him as he finished fastening the shoes. ‘I remember that, I hadn’t felt so warm in forty years. You revived me for that night, I always look back on it fondly. But they didn’t have this back then.’ Louis laughed and stood to follow his lover.</p>
<p>Armand took Louis by the hand and led him onto the ice. ‘No it was just a frozen puddle essentially.’</p>
<p>They started out poorly, it took time to get their balance; Louis fell onto Armand and they lay laughing hysterically for a good five minutes. When they finally clamoured to their feet they made their way to the wall started a slow track around the perimeter, gliding comfortably with the support.</p>
<p>Armand was the first to let go and start moving on his own, he turned and skated backwards to blow a cheeky kiss at Louis before turning back and racing off. Louis knew a challenge when he saw one and thought he was nervous and trying to distance himself he also felt love for Armand and appreciated what he had done for this date.  Louis tried to follow, more wobbly than Armand but he quickly got the hang of it as he chased the red head down.</p>
<p>They played for what seemed like hours, coming together eventually for a dance on the ice. Armand felt breathless as he watched his lover move effortlessly, making eye contact for one brief moment, a brief moment that made Armand’s heart skip a few beats. It was very romantic for them both and it was the most refreshing and relaxing thing they’d done in weeks. Louis appreciated the chance to bond outside of the bedroom, feeling it to be a safe space, and Armand appreciated being where he was with Louis at that moment.</p>
<p>They silently agreed that enough was enough when they heard the clock strike midnight outside. They quietly changed their shoes and meandered to the doors. Armand wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and they walked to an older part of the city, where they knew they would find a quiet café.</p>
<p>‘That was lovely Armand…’ Louis kissed his cheek as they sat down at the more secluded part of the outside seating.</p>
<p>Armand sat across from him and held his hand on the table. ‘I am glad you enjoyed it mio prezioso…’</p>
<p>A waitress brought them coffees and silently left them alone. Louis frowned at Armand and the older male laughed.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t spell her, she knows me, I come here often to think and be alone…’</p>
<p>Louis relaxed and squeezed his hand. ‘You don’t have to be alone anymore you know? You have two of us to nag you now!’ He sniggered playfully.</p>
<p>Armand picked up his cup to warm his hands and shook his head. ‘Everyone has things they need to face alone.’</p>
<p>‘There is no such thing as a personal problem Armand.’ Louis looked at him pointedly. ‘I don’t think anything exists in this world which needs to be faced alone.’</p>
<p>Armand smiled. ‘I hope you stay like this forever….’</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes and laughed. ‘You are a master of changing the subject. Speaking of masters, have you heard anything from New Orleans?’</p>
<p>Armand’s hesitation was enough of an answer for Louis. ‘What does the great Marius want now?’</p>
<p>‘Nothing in particular, he and I don’t really have a relationship, I think he is trying to bridge the gap but he isn’t doing a good job. I don’t want anything to do with him, but he keeps pushing.’</p>
<p>Louis made a thoughtful sound and shrugged calmly. ‘No doubt he will back off if he sees he isn’t making headway, Marius isn’t very persistent.’ </p>
<p>Armand took his chance to do as he and Daniel had been planning. 'So now that you have done your third degree, it is my turn. Is everything alright with you? Are you still happy here?'</p>
<p>Louis looked surprised and blushed, looking away shyly. 'I am alright I'm just processing everything still, a lot has happened in a short space of time. I am happy to be with you and Daniel, your presence comforts me. It's just a lot to process....'</p>
<p>Armand nodded silently not quite satisfied but glad he'd gotten somewhere, they relaxed into a companionable conversation about all the things they had done in New York the first time they lived there, Armand loved to see Louis laughing and having a good time.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back at their apartment Daniel was pulled from his series by the phone ringing. He swore grouchily, paused the TV and went to see who was calling so late at night.</p>
<p>‘Hello, Louis?’</p>
<p>Daniel internally groaned and wished he hadn’t answered, he should have known it would be Lestat.</p>
<p>‘Louis isn’t home, he’s out on a date with Armand.’ Daniel replied, relishing the silence as Lestat processed the information. ‘Hello to you too by the way, I’m fine thanks.’</p>
<p>‘Daniel I want to speak with Louis, I want to know what’s going on. I’ve spoken with Marius and what he alluded to is something I can’t believe Louis would do.’</p>
<p>Lestat sounded subdued and upset, Daniel felt a twinge of pity for the vampire, he sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Louis is out on a date, as I said. Whatever Marius told you is probably hogwash, he hasn’t even been here, there’s no way he could know anything.’</p>
<p>Lestat was silent and Daniel wondered if they had been cut off but before he could hang up Lestat spoke gloatingly. ‘So the Imp hasn’t told you?’</p>
<p>‘Told me what?’ Daniel felt that foreboding, the same feeling he had when he’d heard Marius’ voicemail.</p>
<p>Lestat laughed mockingly at him. ‘Why don’t you ask him about Marius? They were supposed to meet tonight.’</p>
<p>Daniel was angry now, not sure if he should believe Lestat or not. ‘There is no way Armand would keep that from me or Louis. We tell each other everything. What would Marius have to do with Armand anyway?’</p>
<p>‘You should know, you do it with the Imp too.’</p>
<p>Lestat hung up and Daniel was left confused and fuming. That bastard must have been lying, Armand would never do anything behind his back, least of all with Marius. Daniel slowly returned to the couch and sat down, deep in thought. Armand wasn’t easy to seduce if he had any reservations about you outside of the bedroom, and he certainly had reservations about his absentee maker. </p>
<p>Unless Armand wasn’t willingly seeing Marius; what if Marius was holding something over his head? Daniel wouldn’t put it past the old bastard to force Armand. Hadn’t Armand come home a few weeks into their relationship dishevelled and insecure? He’d showered and then clung to Daniel until the dawn took them both, neither said a word about it after the fact, and shortly after that Marius had left the voicemail. Add to that Daniel had heard what Louis said to Armand after they had their little bath; he’d heard his maker crying in relief and pain.</p>
<p>Daniel knew he would have to confront his maker, but when and how? He couldn’t just outright say it, there was no proof besides the voicemail and Lestat’s word, both of which could have been a set up. He would have to wait for the next time Armand disappeared and returned shaken.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by his lovers return and he put a smile on his face, stood and greeted them both with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>